Arti Sahabat
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Penasaran dengan arti sahabat? Tanya saja Gregory Goyle. Pemuda Slytherin bertampang mirip gargoyle yang menjelma menjadi sahabat sejati bagi dua anak manusia yang paling dikasihi; Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Jean Granger...


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p>"Goyle, mulai sekarang, besok dan seterusnya, kau berpasangan dengan Miss Granger."<p>

Suara dingin Profesor Severus Snape mengalir licin, bertumpuk-tumpuk di antara dengung hiruk-pikuk anak-anak yang terkejut.

"Oooh, gargoyle otak comberan seperti dia memang pantas berdampingan dengan kubangan lumpur kotor macam Hermione Jean Granger," kurang dari satu degup jantung kemudian, nada rombeng Pansy Parkinson mengalun sumbang, ditingkahi gelak tawa mirip kuda gila yang mengalir dari sela-sela kerongkongan darah murninya.

Mengepalkan kedua tangan di pinggang, Gregory Goyle mencoba tak memedulikan mata badai yang berkecamuk di benak maupun pusat huru-hara yang melesat di ruang gelap bawah tanah menyusul ejekan bengis Pansy yang tak berperikemanusiaan.

Oh ya, sejak kanak-kanak, Goyle tahu tampang hancurnya nyaris tak bisa dibedakan dengan gargoyle, makhluk jelek mengerikan yang terpahat di puncak gereja Eropa Abad Pertengahan. Tapi, tetap saja hati ringkihnya yang serapuh kulit telur terkoyak-koyak sewaktu mendengar cemoohan lantang yang mengudara dari bibir gadis pujaannya.

Ya, gadis pujaannya...

Bernapas dengan bunyi kertak yang dalam, mata Goyle yang berkelopak berat mengamati Pansy yang tergelak meringkik seperti keledai sinting.

Goyle tahu dirinya sudah gila sampai ke akar-akarnya karena mencintai gadis cabul seperti Pansy Parkinson. Perempuan tukang mencari perhatian bertubuh luar biasa kurus, sekurus burung bangkai yang berpusar-pusar di wilayah kekuasaan setan.

Penyihir kejam bermata sekelam beludru hitam dengan mulut setajam besi tungku yang ditempa. Gadis maniak penggemar selera mutakhir yang terobsesi setengah mati pada Draco Malfoy, pemuda junjungan masyarakat sekaligus pemimpin besar gerombolan berandalan-berandalan Slytherin.

Mengencangkan mulut, Goyle mengerling Malfoy yang balik menatap cemberut. Mata kelabu perak sewarna aliran cahaya bulan milik Malfoy berkilat menggelegar, menyajikan umpatan dan peringatan tak terbantahkan. Janji-janji pembalasan mematikan yang membuat tubuh gemuk dan mengembang Goyle berubah setegang tali busur panah yang direnggangkan.

Menarik bahu ke belakang, Goyle menelan helaan napas lega saat Malfoy menyentak pandangan, memutus kontak mata yang berpijar murka. Sayangnya, kelegaan Goyle ternoda saat teman masa kecilnya itu mengumpat sepenuh hati, kian memanas-manasi kericuhan yang mengambang di ruang studi.

"Mari kita lihat, jenis pelayanan pribadi seperti apa yang bisa diberikan Darah Lumpur Granger pada Gargoyle Goyle."

"Tutup mulut, Malfoy," Harry James Potter, pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan garis tubuh kurus kering menyedihkan menggeram di balik gigi yang berkeletak.

Mengacungkan tongkat sihir di udara, meredam degukan tawa yang melayang di angkasa, remaja bermata hijau berkilau itu bersiap-siap mengutuk Malfoy karena berani menyamakan sobat perempuan terbaiknya dengan pelacur mesum penghuni rumah bordil murahan.

"Detensi, Potter. Potong sepuluh angka dari Gryffindor karena bermain-main dengan tongkat sihir di ruang kelasku," Profesor Snape yang sedari tadi berpura-pura tuli mendadak bisa mendengar kembali. Mendesis seperti ular, Kepala Asrama Slytherin merangkap guru mata pelajaran Ramuan itu memerintahkan Harry yang bergetar jengkel untuk duduk manis di kursi.

"Anda benar-benar tebang pilih dan tidak adil! Anda diam saja saat Hermione dikata-katai," Ronald Bilius Weasley, gembel miskin berambut semerah kesemek matang mencecar penuh penghakiman.

Menggeram segarang dewa perang, mulut tipis Ron merapat menjadi satu garis tegas, ekspresi yang membuktikan betapa kuat usahanya untuk mengekang dorongan mengguyur Profesor Snape dengan kalimat-kalimat kasar dan vulgar.

"Sssh, diam, Ron," Hermione Jean Granger, penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang selama beberapa menit terakhir ini menjadi objek intimidasi dan pergunjingan menebar pandangan memperingatkan. Menelan ludah dengan keras, Goyle hanya bisa terpana saat Hermione mampu mendiamkan Ron yang meledak-ledak murka dengan satu tatapan sederhana.

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Ayo, segera berpasangan dengan partner masing-masing!" Profesor Snape melemparkan delikan tajam dari balik pundak, menyipitkan satu mata saat Harry menghantamkan pandangan tidak sopan ke arahnya.

Menjauh gelagapan, Goyle melompat seperti sumbat yang terlempar dari mulut botol. Memanggul tungku, kuali dan setumpuk ekstrak bahan berupa herbal kering dan rempah-rempah segar yang diperlukan untuk membuat serbuk penyembuh, Goyle menghampiri Hermione yang tersenyum-senyum semanis aliran madu hangat.

"Nah, Goyle. Aku harap kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik sampai akhir tahun ajaran nanti," sapa Hermione bersahabat, menatap Goyle tanpa tergagap.

Mengerjap terkejut, sama sekali tak mengira mendapat sambutan hangat seperti itu, Goyle bergerak gelisah seperti hewan liar yang terperangkap. Kegundahan Goyle patut dimengerti mengingat selama enam tahun terakhir ini ia tak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan Hermione. Jikalau mereka bersinggungan, itu pun harus melalui instruksi-instruksi konyol yang dititahkan Malfoy.

Menggeser pandangan mata, Goyle melirik Malfoy yang berdiam di pojok ruangan, berdiri garang di samping Lavender Brown, gadis montok Gryffindor yang menjadi partner kerjanya selama musim Ramuan.

Tak menghiraukan pesona mata Lavender yang berkilat seterang galaksi bintang-bintang, Malfoy tersenyum dingin dan kejam. Seringai mematikan yang seharusnya membuat manusia waras manapun di dunia buru-buru berlari kabur dengan kecepatan gigi tiga.

"Tak usah hiraukan dia. Kau harus membiasakan untuk mandiri dan mengambil keputusan sendiri, Goyle," Hermione tersenyum menyeringai, menyandarkan tubuh ke depan untuk mengambil kaleng merica dan bubuk kayu ules, tumbuh-tumbuhan berkhasiat yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat obat herbal terstandar dan teruji klinis. Resep ramuan anti demam dan salep tolak angin yang diwanti-wanti Profesor Snape akan keluar di ujian akhir tahun ajaran nanti.

"Ap-Apa?" tanya Goyle tergagap, mata bengkaknya yang membulat seperti katak kian membelalak saat Hermione mengangsurkan alu, memerintahkan dirinya untuk mengulek jahe gajah dan rempah-rempah adas.

"Tumbuk dua bahan itu, Goyle. Pastikan ukuran dan berat masing-masing ramuan tidak berubah," instruksi Hermione tegas, menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi sewaktu Goyle terdiam bungkam seperti tiram.

"Ada apa, Goyle? Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan dan tidak memberimu tugas apa-apa?"

"Err, yah. Kupikir kau tidak memercayai kemampuanku. Kau tahu, aku sama begonya dengan Seamus Finnigan jika terkait masalah mantra dan ramuan," Goyle berdecit getir, mengakhiri pengakuan bersamaan dengan bunyi ledakan menghebohkan yang meletup dari bangku yang ditempati Seamus dan Pansy Parkinson.

Mengangkat bahu dengan gerakan memesona, Hermione melepaskan pandangan dari sosok gosong Seamus dan siluet Pansy Parkinson yang hitam legam.

Sebagai sesama warga Menara Gryffindor, Hermione tahu pasti kadar kemampuan Seamus. Penyihir berdarah campuran kelahiran Irlandia yang lekat dengan ledakan mengenaskan dan kegagalan percobaan.

Pun begitu halnya dengan Goyle. Sebagai sesama penduduk Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, Hermione paham betul kualitas otak Goyle yang disebut-sebut nyaris tak bisa dibedakan dengan otak Troll paling busuk sedunia.

"Itu tugas Parkinson untuk membimbing Seamus sampai akhir tahun pelajaran," ucap Hermione datar, menelengkan telinga mencermati hardikan Pansy yang berderak membahana.

"Dan sudah tugasku untuk memandumu sampai akhir masa pelajaran Ramuan," sambung Hermione sugestif, salah satu sudut bibirnya bergerak naik membentuk seringai membujuk.

"Memandu? Jadi, itukah tujuan dari kerjasama antar partner ini?" Goyle menengokkan leher, memutar kepala dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, memperhatikan seisi ruang kelas Ramuan yang dipadati siswa-siswa yang berpasang-pasangan.

"Betul sekali. Bukan tanpa alasan Profesor Snape bersusah-payah memasangkan kita semua," Hermione tersenyum secerah matahari yang bersinar di ujung tengah hari, sengaja tak memberitahu Goyle kalau bukan karena kurikulum dan metode pengajaran baru itu, mana mau guru getir, kejam dan pembenci seperti Profesor Snape mengizinkan murid-murid berotak tolol mengikuti mata pelajaran Ramuan tingkat keenam.

Mengaduk-aduk kuah pekat berbau herbal yang bergejolak menggelegak di atas tungku batu bara, Hermione kembali memerintahkan Goyle yang terbengong-bengong untuk menggerus aneka tetumbuhan analgetik berkhasiat alam.

Menggoreskan ujung alu di bonggol jahe merah, Goyle mengamati Hermione senti demi senti. Mulai dari hidung lurus kecil yang mencuat, mulut merah delima sempurna sampai gelombang rambut tebal mengombak yang menjuntai malas.

Dengan semua kelebihan fisik, kecantikan brilian dan daya tarik kuat itu, tak heran jika Hermione dinobatkan sebagai lambang keunggulan dunia sihir sekaligus penyihir dengan keahlian modern kebanggaan Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Meletakkan serpihan akar jahe merah di neraca timbangan, Goyle merendahkan dagu saat mata mereka saling bertumbukan. Menyembunyikan rona mawar pucat yang merajai pipi, Goyle menyibukkan diri dengan menumbuk rimpang adas dan kapulaga, menumbuhkan harum sedap yang membumbui seisi ruangan.

Ya, wajar-wajar saja kiranya jika Goyle tak ingin pantauan menyelidiknya ketahuan. Selama ini, sebagai petinggi kasta darah murni sekaligus teman karib Draco Malfoy, mana boleh dirinya mengamat-amati Hermione dengan penuh pertimbangan.

Selama ini, sebagai anggota kaum bangsawan terkemuka, mana bisa dirinya mencermati penyihir kelahiran Muggle sekaliber Hermione. Si gadis manis berjiwa reformis dengan raut wajah tenang dan mata cokelat hangat berkilat.

Tapi tak disangka, semakin lekat meneliti secara analitis, kian jauh dirinya memperhatikan lebih dekat, Goyle semakin dilanda iri hati tak berkesudahan.

Sesungguhnya, jauh berdetik di sudut hati, Goyle menginginkan memiliki teman dekat berhati beradab seperti Hermione. Bukannya sahabat tak berjiwa seperti Draco Malfoy dan Pansy Parkinson yang dengan entengnya melontarkan caci-maki yang melukai harga diri.

Menggoyangkan kepala ke belakang, Goyle membuang semua keluhan protes, pikiran tak enak dan kesuraman pikiran yang menggenang di benak.

Demi rambut jabrik Harry Potter yang jarang disisir, tak sepantasnya dirinya tidak tahu berterima kasih seperti ini. Tak sepatutnya dirinya mengutuki kehampaan kelam yang dibawa teman-teman masa kecilnya.

Sudah untung bangsawan bertangan cekatan seperti Draco Malfoy mengajaknya berteman. Sudah untung penyihir terpoles dan berkelas seperti Pansy Parkinson mengajaknya berkawan.

Jika tak berkarib dengan pemuda kaya dan berkilau seperti Malfoy, mungkin dirinya tak akan bisa eksis di lingkup pergaulan bangsawan. Jika tak bersahabat dan bergaul dengan pemudi penuh daya cipta fantasi seperti Pansy, mungkin dirinya tak akan pernah bisa menikmati rasanya jatuh hati.

Jatuh hati...

Menguatkan rahang, Goyle menjulurkan kepala ke belakang, memandangi Pansy yang merepet sengau. Mendecit mengomel, otot pipi Pansy bergerak-gerak gusar, menggelontorkan rutukan sengit menggigit yang membuat gendang telinga Seamus Finnigan melengking menjerit.

Mengerang dalam diam, wajah Goyle merona sehat tatkala Pansy yang sadar dirinya ditatap cermat dalam waktu lama menengokkan wajah. Mengedip dan tersenyum berlebihan, Pansy mengerutkan bibir dengan cara vulgar yang kurang ajar. Seakan tak cukup binal, Pansy menggoyangkan lekuk bokong dengan nakal. Gerakan molek dan mengundang yang membuat darah muda Goyle berdesir terbakar.

"Kau kelebihan bubuk adas satu ons, Goyle."

Teguran dingin dan apatis Hermione menyentakkan Goyle dari goyangan pinggul Pansy yang menggiurkan. Menggaruk hidung berminyak yang penuh kutil, Goyle hanya bisa berdeham salah tingkah menghadapi kekakuan matematis dan ekspektasi tinggi Hermione yang selalu ingin sempurna dalam semua hal.

"Err, sori," gagap Goyle ragu, terheran-heran sendiri mengapa dirinya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat maaf tulus ikhlas seperti itu. Biasanya, sebagai remaja ningrat yang dididik dengan pakem konvensionalitas, mana mau dirinya meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahan. Apalagi pada rakyat kebanyakan dan jenis spesies memuakkan yang jelas-jelas lebih rendah dari dirinya.

Dan yang paling mengherankan, bisa-bisanya remaja otak memble seperti dirinya mengobrol panjang dan logis seperti sekarang. Berbincang-bincang tenang dengan warga kelas bawah berstatus sosial rendah seperti Hermione. Dulu, jangankan mengakrabi diri, merangkai satu dua kata pendek saja ia nyaris mati berdiri dan tak bangkit-bangkit lagi.

"Humph. Ya, sudahlah. Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Jangan terlalu berlebihan mengumbar suka pada penyihir payah seperti dia," sindir Hermione masam, kembali menjelma menjadi naga keras kepala dan Nona-Suri-Tauladan-yang-Sempurna.

"Yah, apa mau dikata, Granger. Terkadang, manusia bisa mencintai orang yang salah," Goyle tertawa janggal, mengusap rona merah muda dalam yang menguasai tulang pipi.

Memang, tanpa diperingatkan pun ia tahu kalau dirinya keliru total dengan menyerahkan hati pada perempuan berilmu setan seperti Pansy Parkinson. Gadis penggila orkes megah yang gemar mempermainkan ketertarikan dan perasaan hati laki-laki.

Tapi apa daya. Meski Pansy sering main gila di atas kasur dengan lelaki lain yang bukan dirinya, Goyle tak bisa berpaling pergi. Tak bisa melupakan penyihir bertulang pipi menonjol yang secara kasat mata jauh dari kata cantik berkilauan.

Betapa kagetnya Goyle saat mata Hermione yang mirip batu kuarsa bening berkerlip redup. Mengacak-acak rambut cokelat tebal yang bergelung manis sampai berdiri mencuat seperti jarum-jarum di pohon cemara, Hermione menarik napas tajam, ujung-ujung bibirnya melengkung membentuk sudut suram yang membuat hati Goyle remuk redam.

"Kau benar, Goyle. Terkadang, manusia memang bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah..."

"Granger. Aku-" Goyle mencoba memformulasikan pikiran untuk membendung emosi canggung yang melingkupi suasana. Sayangnya, tak ada kata-kata bermutu yang terlontar sebab Hermione yang semuram kambing keburu menaikkan satu bahu. Tanpa banyak cakap mendesak Goyle untuk berhenti berbicara dan mundur dari perbincangan.

Menimbang tepung adas dan kapulaga dengan muram, mata Goyle yang segelap batu vulkanik menyipit berpikir. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Gregory Goyle, si remaja Slytherin berpikiran rusuh dilanda keinginan kuat untuk mematahkan mantra kesedihan yang membayangi profil Hermione.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Gregory Goyle, si bangsawan panjul bertubuh gembur mirip tambur dikepung hasrat kuat untuk membahagiakan dan menyenangkan Hermione.

Salah satu anggota Trio Emas Gryffindor yang entah mengapa mulai dianggap sebagai salah satu teman sejati terbaiknya...

* * *

><p>"Bravo, Gargoyle Goyle. Bravo. Tahun ini, kau pasti dapat nilai Ramuan terbaik."<p>

Menatap pantulan wajah dari cermin setinggi badan berpigura perak, cermin kaca tiga sisi yang lazim tersedia di kamar murid-murid pesolek, Goyle menyatukan kedua alis membentuk kerut bingung.

Di belakangnya, bersandar arogan di atas ranjang kasur bulu empuk, mata abu-abu perak Draco Malfoy yang sedingin embun beku menyipit licik, memelototi rahang kasar Goyle yang setajam batu karang dengan ketidaksukaan terang-terangan.

"_Well_, bukan hanya Ramuan, Malfoy. Herbologi juga. Aku pasti dapat nilai _Outstanding_ alias Istimewa," balas Goyle sarkastik, mata kelam laksana sumur gelap miliknya menikmati ekspresi Malfoy yang kusut total.

"Ha! Sepertinya kau mulai besar kepala, Goyle," geram Malfoy meledak-ledak. Melonjak berdiri, Malfoy mengertakkan gigi seperti hewan liar. Tingkah barbar yang di masa lalu pasti membuat Goyle jumpalitan ketakutan.

Dulu, sebelum berteman dengan Hermione, Goyle selalu meringkuk ngumpet jika Malfoy mulai mengobral kemarahan dan kebatilan. Namun, semenjak bertukar pikiran dengan Hermione, ia tak lagi mengambil pusing dan memikirkan semua tingkah polah arogan Malfoy yang bisa membuat uskup dan pendeta paling alim sekalipun hilang kesabaran.

"Kepalaku memang besar, Malfoy. Lihat," Goyle mengangkat alis secara bersamaan sembari menggerakkan tangan mengukur lingkar kepala batok bulatnya. Goyle hanya bisa tersenyum miring tanpa kata-kata sewaktu Malfoy mengirimkan pelototan menohok sedingin hujan batu es.

"Mulai sok pintar rupanya kau sekarang," ejek Malfoy kejam, berbicara sok dengan nada suara malas yang dipanjang-panjangkan. Kalimat diulur-ulur yang menghantam telak seperti meriam berpeluru, jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk menimbulkan cedera hati serius dan gemetar rasa di dada.

Menggosok hidung paruh besar dengan perlahan-lahan, Goyle mencoba tak terusik dengan kedongkolan konyol Malfoy yang seheboh pasar malam. Atau sekeras ledakan tambang galian, lebih tepatnya.

Bertahun-tahun berteman membuat Goyle paham kalau akar masalah Malfoy dipicu rasa sirik menahun. Emosi liar dan kecemburuan purba yang diidap semenjak dirinya, si muka bakpao berotak kacang polong berpartner dengan Hermione di dua mata pelajaran.

Ya, meski Malfoy tak mau mengaku, Goyle tahu kalau bujang muda pemilik tulang pipi tegas dan kuat itu menyukai Hermione. Mencintai dengan lembut dan sepenuh jiwa.

Kendati Malfoy enggan berkata jujur, Goyle sadar kalau banteng pejantan dan makhluk indah impian gadis-gadis Hogwarts itu jatuh cinta tergila-gila pada Hermione. Pada gadis selembut mentega manis yang dulu dimusuhinya habis-habisan.

Fakta bahwa bromocorah sekaliber Malfoy mencintai Hermione tak mengejutkan Goyle. Jika ditilik secara fisik, Hermione memang memiliki banyak kualitas mengagumkan yang layak dipertimbangkan.

Namun, sama seperti dirinya yang terpesona (tentu saja dirinya terpikat sebatas teman biasa semata), monster pemberontak seperti Malfoy pasti terjerat pada kekuatan kognitif dan kebijaksanaan pikiran Hermione yang legendaris.

Kebijaksanaan pikiran dan kekuatan batin yang ditunjukkan Hermione melalui petuah-petuah berharga yang berlangsung di sela-sela pelajaran Herbologi awal minggu, bulan kemarin.

Ya, sama seperti jurusan Ramuan yang mewajibkannya untuk berpartner dengan Hermione, di bidang studi Herbologi pun Goyle kebagian jatah berdampingan dengan penyihir budiman dan agamis peraih puluhan penghargaan akademis itu.

Keberuntungan bak durian runtuh yang sudah pasti membuat rambut halus Malfoy yang jatuh menggantung sempurna meledak mencuat seperti tersambar arus panas mendadak dan serangan medan listrik statis bertegangan tinggi.

Kegusaran akut, liar dan rakus yang mau tak mau mengukuhkan kecurigaan terselubung Goyle kalau pemuda tampan yang suka memerintah dengan tangan baja itu dibelenggu emosi primitif yang dinamakan cemburu buta.

Sayangnya, meski Malfoy menggerung keberatan dan menyumpah-nyumpah protes sampai lidahnya nyaris terlepas, Profesor Pomona Sprout selaku tutor dan penjaga gawang kelas Herbologi ngotot dengan keputusannya semula.

"Juara kelas seperti Miss Granger bisa membina pemuda muda dan tergesa-gesa seperti Mr Goyle, Mr Malfoy. Begitu juga halnya denganmu. Sebagai murid paling pintar di Slytherin, kau wajib mengarahkan Miss Brown ke gerbang kesuksesan pelajaran," Profesor Sprout mengulang instruksi dengan keras kepala, acuh tak acuh melawan percik keperakan kemarahan yang meletus dari sepasang bola mata Malfoy yang sejelas warna kaca.

"Ayo, Goyle. Daripada melihat raja penyamun marah-marah, lebih baik kita segera mengambil polong Snargaluff," dengus Hermione, memakai sarung tangan kulit naga dengan kecekatan akurat yang mengagumkan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Hermione yang mempersenjatai diri dengan kacamata tahan banting, karet pelindung gigi dan sarung tangan anti sayatan berhasil menjinakkan Snargaluff sekaligus merampas polong kehijauan sebesar buah anggur yang berdenyut-denyut menjijikkan.

"Belah polong ini, Goyle. Lalu, kumpulkan umbi hijau pucat di dalamnya ke mangkuk," instruksi Hermione lancar, menggulirkan mangkuk cekung sebelum kembali menyerang bonggol berduri Snargaluff dengan membabi-buta.

"Demi pantat Merlin! Bagaimana kau bisa selalu sempurna begini? Kau ini manusia atau dewa?" tanya Goyle lugu, tak bisa lagi membendung pujian yang melekat di kerongkongan.

Sebagai pemuda naif yang terbiasa melihat dunia secara hitam putih, dunia yang dibatasi strata tuan ningrat dan rakyat jelata berpembuluh sampah, Goyle tak habis pikir mengapa penyihir kelahiran Muggle seperti Hermione diberkahi kecerdasan tingkat tinggi. Intelegensia kelas atas yang seyogyanya hanya diberikan Tuhan pada bangsawan terhormat berdarah murni.

Lihat saja, tak hanya bersinar cemerlang di dunia herbalis, di pelajaran botani pun Hermione tak kalah sakti. Keahlian berilmu tinggi dan kecerdasan alami yang sudah pasti membuat senyum memuji terbit di rahang bergelambir Profesor Sprout.

"Aku hanya manusia biasa, Goyle. Bukan Nabi, bidadari, dewa-dewi yang sempurna atau malaikat tanpa cela," Hermione tertawa spontan, mencopot dan meletakkan alat pelindung gigi di kotak berpernis berlapis enamel.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk berbuat yang terbaik dan senantiasa bersuka hati di setiap kesempatan. Sebisa mungkin, aku selalu berpikiran maju dan pantang membiarkan kesedihan serta rasa rendah diri memengaruhi hari-hari," lanjut Hermione pasti, menatap sungguh-sungguh perbukitan hijau dan pagar tanaman tebal yang mengintip dari balik kisi-kisi rumah kaca.

Pantang membiarkan kesedihan dan rasa rendah diri memengaruhi hari-hari...

Meresapi sentuhan angin sepoi-sepoi yang merintih kesepian, Goyle tercenung layu. Tanpa bisa terelakkan, pernyataan Hermione menabrak rongga dada dan menubruk relung kalbu. Membangkitkan kesadaran yang terpendam terabaikan di benak.

Memandangi kaki gempal miliknya yang seberat batang timah, Goyle mendesah lelah. Ya, sepanjang enam belas tahun masa hidupnya, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia bermuram durja, mengecilkan dan mengurangi arti diri karena memikirkan kekurangan fisik dan kelemahan otak yang dianugerahkan Tuhan padanya.

Tak seperti Malfoy yang tegap berisi dan memiliki rambut pirang halus, surai indah yang seperti ditenun langsung oleh sang Ratu Peri, ia dihadiahi tubuh tinggi gede mirip gargoyle. Belum lagi dengan gigi bertumpuk, telapak kaki sebesar perahu dan rambut kasar sekaku paku yang sudah pasti tak menggugah selera.

"Jelas saja kau tak minder, Hermione. Kau cantik dan menarik. Segar dan manis seperti buah persik. Kau tak membutuhkan pemanis alami untuk memoles penampilan," Goyle mengendus mencemooh, membantah argumentasi Hermione dengan sangkalan setajam kapak es.

"Tidak seperti aku. Monster buruk rupa. Tolol dan tak ada bagus-bagusnya," gigi taring Goyle berderik berisik sedetik setelah ratapan sesalnya meruap ke permukaan. Melempar dua pasang kacang polong Snargaluff yang berdetak-detak ke mangkuk logam besar, Goyle merutuki sikap bebalnya yang kelewatan.

Astaga, seharusnya, ia tak menghakimi Hermione seperti itu. Seharusnya, ia sadar diri, berpikir dan berterima kasih karena sudah diceramahi. Bukannya bertindak kebablasan dan tak tahu diri seperti ini.

"Kau tidak jelek, Goyle," Hermione menggeleng-geleng penuh simpati, menepuk dan mengusap lengan Goyle yang terkepal. Tekanan penuh persahabatannya tak menyurut meskipun rahang kasar Goyle berkerut mengencang.

"Kau pasti buta dan berhati batu jika menganggapku tidak jelek," tukas Goyle kecut, merenggut umbi hijau pucat Snargaluff yang berdekut dengan kekuatan brutal yang berlebihan.

"Tuhan tidak pernah salah dalam menciptakan sesuatu, Gregory Goyle. Kau pasti buta dan berhati batu jika menganggap Tuhan keliru dalam menciptakanmu," Hermione menatap tegas tanpa kompromi, mengagetkan Goyle yang tengah menekuk-nekuk sulur Snargaluff sampai menimbulkan bunyi duk.

"Apa?"

"Ya. Tuhan tak pernah salah dalam menciptakan semua makhluk-makhluk-Nya. Asal kau tahu, sesungguhnya manusia dan semua benda yang ada di dunia ini indah dalam caranya masing-masing."

"Indah? Jadi-"

"Jadi, kau pun indah dalam caramu sendiri, Gregory Goyle," Hermione menurunkan tekanan suara, mengerling sekejap ke arah Malfoy yang menjulurkan telinga. Dari kuping putih pucat yang tegak berdiri dan kepala pirang perak yang miring kanan kiri, tampak jelas kalau Kapten Quidditch Slytherin itu berusaha menguping pembicaraan penting apapun yang tengah digelar Hermione.

"Aku indah? Aku? Yang seperti gargoyle ini?"

"Gargoyle pun dibuat untuk keperluan penting dan religius," Hermione mengangguk penuh pengertian, memainkan ikal keriting gelombang yang berlarian ke sembarang arah. Menepis ringan sulur tanaman bonggol keriput yang menjulur-julur, gadis kecil mungil bermata cokelat madu gelap itu meneruskan dakwah bernasnya.

"Apa kau tahu, kalau di Abad Pertengahan, patung gargoyle diproduksi untuk tujuan mulia? Untuk menangkal kejahatan, menakut-nakuti roh jahat yang hendak menyusup ke gereja sekaligus sebagai simbol keseimbangan antara keburukan dan keindahan?"

Rahang bundar Goyle menganga dengan sangat tidak elitnya mendengar pemaparan tak terduga tersebut. Selama ini, ia hanya memandang gargoyle sebagai instrumen buruk rupa yang tak pantas masuk ke dalam sejarah dunia. Selama ini, ia selalu minder dan tak percaya diri menyandang nama yang mirip dengan patung batu bergaya Gotik tersebut.

Ternyata, di balik sosok aneh gargoyle, tersimpan banyak kegunaan yang tak terbayangkan. Simbol keseimbangan kehidupan di dunia sekaligus lambang pemikat agar kaum pemuja dewa-dewi pagan di Abad Pertengahan mau kembali ber-Tuhan.

"Jadi, tak sepatutnya kau rendah diri dan merasa terkucil hanya karena penampilan. Tak ada yang buruk di mata Tuhan, kau tahu. Yang membedakan kita semua hanyalah amal perbuatan," Hermione tersenyum mengangguk, dengan cekatan merapikan umbi hijau gemuk yang menggeliat-geliat gusar di dalam mangkuk.

Tak ada yang buruk di mata Tuhan. Yang membedakan kita semua hanyalah amal perbuatan...

Melepas sarung tangan pelindung dengan sekali sentakan, Goyle mengamati punggung kecil Hermione yang beranjak menghampiri Profesor Sprout. Tanpa bisa dihindari, serabut otak kusut dan keruhnya yang hampir tak pernah dipakai berpikir berputar deras, mencerna dan menghayati nasihat menghentak yang digelontorkan Hermione.

Nasihat yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa dirinya mungkin tak sempurna di mata manusia, namun tetap saja, dirinya adalah khalifah di dunia. Insan yang bisa menorehkan sejarah emas melalui amal perbuatan...

Seorang anak manusia yang bisa tampil indah dengan caranya sendiri...

"Terus terang saja, tak ada satu hal pun yang indah dari perbuatan kotormu, Goyle. Berakrab-akrab ria dengan Nona-Sok-Pintar-dan-Gemar-Berteori macam Granger? Pah!" bisik Malfoy dengki, berjalan malas mendekati meja batu berpoles berukiran rumit yang terpahat di dekat jendela geser sempit.

Memainkan pisau pembuka surat di sela-sela jemari, bertingkah seakan-akan dirinya berniat menguliti lengan gendut Goyle yang sebesar paha babi, mata kelabu perak Malfoy yang sepucat sinar bulan berpendar dingin dalam baluran cahaya lilin. Tusukan tatapan pongah sekuat besi yang tetap tak bisa menyamarkan gelora api kecemburuan yang membakar mata.

Menggeser rahang, Goyle memandang acuh tak acuh, berupaya tak menghembuskan napas muak mendengar olok-olok Malfoy yang kekanak-kanakan dan keterlaluan. Ya ampun, tak bisakah anak muda gedongan dan pangeran kesayangan keluarga paling terhormat di jagat sihir itu mencari cara lain yang lebih jitu untuk mengusik perhatian Hermione?

Tak bisakah Malfoy menyadari kalau strategi menarik perhatian ala bocah ingusan itu tak mempan melawan Hermione? Alih-alih memikat atensi, kelakuan sableng Malfoy yang gemar mengejek dan meledek justru membuat Hermione meledak dalam kesalahpahaman yang tak terelakkan.

"Yeah, meski kalau dipikir-pikir kau dan Granger cocok. Sama-sama orang primitif yang terbuang," Malfoy yang hilir-mudik dengan gusar di lantai batu kotak-kotak terus memanjangkan bunyi kata-kata, tak sadar sama sekali kalau cengkeraman tangan brutalnya nyaris menghancurkan belati perak yang digenggamnya.

Mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang dan bertopang pada siku, Goyle menyentakkan kepala ke atas, menatap setengah minat lampu kristal hijau yang mencuat dan menggantung di langit-langit ruangan.

Astaga, jika tak berpatokan pada loyalitas mutlak dan kenangan masa silam yang pernah dikecapnya bersama Malfoy, memori persahabatan yang dipupuk sedari dini, mungkin ia sudah bangkit pergi dan menjauhi penyihir egois yang selalu menuruti keinginan dan paling mau menang sendiri itu.

Lebih dari itu, jika tak mengingat niat untuk membantu Hermione, mungkin ia sudah tertidur ngorok sedari tadi. Meninggalkan Malfoy terbenam dan tenggelam dalam labirin kontradiksi yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Membantu Hermione...

Mendengarkan dengan diam semua keluhan dan omelan Malfoy yang seolah-olah tak berkesudahan, Goyle menyeringai perlahan-lahan. Ya, sama seperti Malfoy yang menyimpan cinta terpendam yang dalam dan mengikat, Hermione juga memiliki perasaan serupa.

Sama seperti Malfoy yang tak berani mengakui emosi cinta, Hermione juga bersikap serupa. Enggan menyatakan asmara yang merajah sukma dan dada.

Untuk yang terakhir, Goyle tak bisa menyalahkan Hermione sepenuhnya. Bagaimana bisa sobat barunya itu mengaku memiliki sekuntum rindu jika Malfoy selalu mencari-cari masalah? Selalu mencibir, menghina dan menertawai?

Goyle sendiri pun menyadari isi hati Hermione yang sejati hanya berdasarkan pengamatan terperinci. Selama mereka belajar bersama, tak terhitung berapa kali Hermione melirik menilai, memandang terpesona dan mengarahkan tatapan ingin tahu ke sosok rupawan Malfoy.

Selama mereka berpartner berdua, tak terhitung berapa kali Hermione bernapas sedih saat Malfoy yang dipandanginya dengan tatapan tajam penuh pendambaan menawarkan jejak kemarahan sepanas sumur api neraka.

Terkadang, Goyle tak habis mengerti mengapa penyihir tegas yang punya prinsip dan sikap sekaliber Hermione bisa-bisanya terperangkap dalam pesona dingin Malfoy. Entah apa yang dilihat Hermione dari diri pewaris estat utama keluarga Malfoy itu.

Okelah, Malfoy mungkin memang tampan memesona dan kaya membahana, ditunjukkan dengan rambut sewarna cahaya bulan keperakan dan aset keluarga yang tak ada habisnya. Namun, tetap saja. Malfoy adalah Malfoy. Figur miniatur ningrat angkuh dan tangguh yang selalu menjaga kepantasan, garis lahir dan nilai hidup terpandang.

_Ngaca dulu, Gregory Goyle. Bukankah kau sama saja seperti Hermione? Jatuh cinta pada manusia yang sama bebalnya? Pansy Parkinson yang kata orang tak ada apa-apanya?_

Mendengarkan tajam-tajam bisikan air danau yang berkeresak di luar jendela (tak seperti Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw yang bermarkas di dua menara tertinggi, Slytherin ditempatkan di ceruk terdalam Danau Hitam Hogwarts), Goyle terkekeh dalam diam.

Ya, kendati banyak pihak menyatakan Pansy jelek, bawel dan suka berteriak-teriak mengomel seperti ayam betina gila, di mata Goyle, gadis berambut halus sewarna beri hitam itu tetaplah sosok lady kelas atas yang terhormat.

Meski orang-orang menyebutkan Pansy tak memiliki lekuk tubuh yang menjanjikan surga bagi seorang pria, Goyle tetap memandang teman perempuan masa kecilnya itu sebagai calon istri impian. Satu-satunya perempuan yang ingin disenangkan dan dibahagiakan...

Begitu juga halnya dengan Malfoy, Goyle melirik pemimpin besarnya dengan sorot penuh simpati. Di balik topeng jumawa dan kedok hati sempit, Malfoy pasti memendam asa yang sama dengan dirinya.

Sama-sama ingin membisikkan kata-kata cinta di kulit wajah sang gadis pujaan. Sama-sama berhasrat berjalan-jalan berdua di bawah sinar bulan purnama, menyusuri tiap jengkal sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan...

Bukankah sudah cukup sering ia melihat ekspresi mendamba diam-diam yang ditunjukkan Malfoy? Bukankah sudah cukup banyak ia menyaksikan mata dingin, sedih dan kesepian milik Malfoy berubah cerah penuh gairah setiap kali bersitatap dengan Hermione?

_Lalu, apalagi yang kau tunggu, Gregory Goyle? Bukankah sekarang saat yang tepat untuk membalas budi? Untuk membuktikan bahwa meski berotak tumpul, kau dikaruniai hati seperti spons yang mampu menyerap partikel-partikel kebaikan?_

"Dengar, Malfoy," Goyle yang bertekad sepenuhnya untuk menolong secara cuma-cuma membuka sumbat suara. Menggaruk-garuk garis rahang yang sedikit berkerak, mata dalam Goyle terfokus pada tubuh Malfoy yang sekaku dan selurus anak panah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak jatuh hati pada Hermione. Sejak dulu, aku hanya mencintai Pansy," aku Goyle antusias, cuping hidung gemburnya mengembang bersemangat memikirkan wajah anjing pesek Pansy Parkinson. Tukang sihir bermata sepekat lubang gelap yang sejak masa kanak-kanak menyita semua perhatiannya.

"Apa? Pansy? Yaikk! Kau jatuh cinta pada Pansy? Busyet! Pada maniak gila bertubuh sekurus burung hering? Monster betina berwajah galak yang gemar bertingkah seperti wanita gila di drama-drama?" Malfoy berseru kurang ajar dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Jangan mengata-ngatai Pansy di depan hidungku, Malfoy," Goyle mendorong dagu dengan berani, menentang arogansi angkuh Malfoy dengan kadar kejengkelan setengah mampus.

"Jika kau naksir Pansy, itu artinya..."

"Itu artinya aku tak akan merebut Hermione dari tanganmu, Malfoy," sambung Goyle baik hati, terkekeh geli menyaksikan wajah Malfoy yang semburat kemerahan. Pipi merona tajam yang menjadi bukti nyata ketertarikan menggila Malfoy pada si Nona-Serba-Sok-Tahu-Segala.

"Merebut? Hei, Goyle-" kepala Malfoy mengayun turun naik, manik abu-abu peraknya berkelana panik ke sekeliling kamar standar ukuran besar yang mereka tempati. Untungnya, malam ini bilik megah beraroma wangi lilin rosemary itu cukup lengang. Selain mereka berdua, hanya Vincent Crabbe; salah satu tentara setia Malfoy yang mendiami ruangan.

Bergelung di tempat tidur bertonggak emas dengan posisi seperti janin, Crabbe mendengkur senyenyak bayi. Di sela-sela aktivitas meracau dan mengigau, pemuda bertubuh sebesar gorila itu menjilati bintik-bintik air liur yang menderas turun.

Sedangkan untuk dua teman sekamar mereka yang lain, Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini, Goyle berani bertaruh kalau dua bajingan sialan itu tengah bergentayangan di ruang kelas tak terpakai yang tidak terkunci. Kuat dugaan, dua manusia muda idaman masyarakat itu tengah memberdayakan diri dengan tubuh lembut para perawan-perawan Hogwarts yang bisa mereka perdayai.

"Sampai kapan kau ngotot mengelak, Malfoy? Akuilah, kau mencintai Hermione, bukan?" Goyle mengamati dengan mata lebar, bersiul pelan melihat Malfoy mengerang merona.

"Kau... sejak kapan kau berubah jadi di luar karakter seperti ini, Goyle?" Malfoy memiringkan wajah sedikit, memandang penuh tanya dengan mata terpana. Dari tampilan wajah yang memucat, bisa dipastikan Malfoy nyaris kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi sikap lahiriah dan perilaku berseberangan Goyle yang di luar dugaan.

Menyatukan ujung jari jemari di depan wajah, Goyle menyembunyikan lekuk senyum konspirasi yang mematri bibir. Jangankan Malfoy yang terkaget-kaget, Hermione juga tak kalah terkagum-kagum melihat perubahan perilaku dan temperamennya.

Memang, dulu sebelum menjelajahi alam perenungan filosofis, ia tak ubahnya bocah kaku pencemas yang hanya bicara seperlunya. Selalu menghormat-hormat dan mendengarkan serta mengikuti semua perkataan aneh Malfoy layaknya anak kerbau yang patuh.

Namun, semenjak bertukar kata dan berbagi pikiran bersama Hermione, ia langsung mendapat pencerahan. Sedikit demi sedikit berhasil lepas dari jerat kegelapan hampa dan kepompong kosong yang melingkupi inti diri.

"Kau juga berani memanggil Granger dengan nama pribadinya," Malfoy mengerutkan dahi dengan tajam, membelalak tak terima kala Goyle mendengkur geli.

"Kau juga bisa menyapa Hermione dengan nama kecilnya, Malfoy," saran Goyle terus terang, mengunyah bersemangat daging sandung lamur panggang sisa-sisa kudapan jamuan makan malam.

Sebenarnya, setiap murid Hogwarts dilarang membawa makanan kecil, berat maupun ringan ke dalam tempat tidur asrama, demi alasan higienitas dan kebersihan lingkungan. Namun, bagi koloni ular perak yang tersohor susah diatur, peraturan tinggal peraturan. Tak terhitung berapa kali Crabbe, Goyle dan rekan-rekan rakusnya menyelundupkan kontainer kudapan ke dalam ruang bawah tanah Slytherin.

"Tak hanya nama kecil, kau juga tak dilarang untuk memanggil Hermione dengan julukan Cinta, Sayang atau Mrs Malfoy kalau perlu," Goyle mendorong sebotol air mineral pegunungan ke dalam mulut, menyumpal gelak geli sewaktu rona merah tajam di pipi pucat Malfoy kian bertambah nyalang.

"Ap... aku-tidak..."

Mengamati Malfoy yang mengerang tergagap-gagap, Goyle tak bisa mengelak saat sentuhan hangat persahabatan membelai relung nurani. Malfoy mungkin tergolong pemuda dengan banyak talenta, tapi raja penguasa raksasa ritel dan armada perdagangan itu jelas-jelas idiot dalam urusan cinta. Jelas-jelas membutuhkan seorang sahabat yang bisa memainkan peran mak comblang.

Memejamkan pelupuk, Goyle membuka kotak ingatan yang tersimpan di relung terdalam. Ingatan tentang awal masa perjumpaan dan perkenalannya dengan Malfoy di pesta kebun Malfoy Manor. Kala itu, ia yang canggung dan kikuk hanya bisa menjauh dari kerumunan keramaian. Melipir sendirian di sudut sebelum sang tuan rumah melintang mendadak di depannya. Menjulurkan tangan putih pucat sembari berkata penuh kharisma.

"Hai, aku Draco Malfoy. Mulai sekarang, aku adalah sahabatmu, Gregory Goyle..."

Mengerling sekilas Malfoy yang tengah mengernyit penuh konsentrasi, dada penuh Goyle menggembung hangat. Selama bertahun-tahun ini (meski arogan, pongah dan tak pernah mau mengalah), Malfoy telah menawarkan persahabatan dan pertemanan yang membuat masa kecilnya lebih berwarna.

Selama bertahun-tahun ini, Malfoy telah menjelma menjadi sayap pelindung dan tulang punggung pendukung. Pemandu utama dan mentor tunggalnya dalam lingkaran elit pergaulan kaum bangsawan.

Dan, sekaranglah tiba saatnya untuk membalas jasa. Untuk memberi Malfoy satu kesempatan mendekati Hermione secara terbuka. Jauh dari prasangka, praduga maupun perselisihan keras kepala.

Memandangi nyala temaram yang meruyak dari tempat lilin bercecabang, Goyle berdeguk pelan sewaktu gagasan revolusioner meletup di benak. Sepertinya, kunjungan pertama ke kampung sihir Hogsmeade pekan depan bisa dijadikan momen tepat untuk mempertemukan dua insan yang diam-diam saling mencintai.

Pasangan anak manusia yang pelan tapi pasti mulai menjadi sosok sahabat sejati di hati...

Oh ya, Goyle tahu, mungkin akan sedikit memakan waktu bagi bangsawan elit dari garis keturunan ningrat seperti Malfoy untuk mempersetankan garis darah. Untuk mencampakkan hierarki kasta yang mendarah daging di pembuluh darah.

Namun, Goyle yakin, suatu saat nanti teman dekatnya itu pasti berubah. Pasti berjuang untuk merebut dan mempertahankan cinta hakiki yang ditawarkan sang belahan hati. Dan, sampai Malfoy tersadar nanti, ia akan terus berada di sisi. Terus menawarkan bantuan, sokongan, bujukan dan dukungan.

Terus menawarkan bantuan, sokongan, bujukan dan dukungan...

Ya, bukankah itu hal yang setidaknya bisa dilakukan oleh seseorang yang mengaku-aku sebagai seorang sahabat? Bukankah atribut manis itu telah diucapkan Malfoy dengan lantang di awal perkawanan mereka bertahun-tahun silam?

_"Hai, aku Draco Malfoy. Mulai sekarang, aku adalah sahabatmu, Gregory Goyle..."_

**TAMAT**


End file.
